The Hero in Me
by howlingwolf331
Summary: What would you do if you walked passed a burning building when you could hear someone screaming from inside? Would you jump at the chance to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Babyblazeful is back! Thank you guys for all of the nice reviews on my story "Beneath the Waves". Good news… I decided to make a sequel for it because you guys want one. As for this story, most of these characters are real people such as my family, my friends, and others. And I'm working on a couple different stories right now. My goal is to make them a little longer than how Beneath the Waves came out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin & Ally, but I did buy the soundtrack a couple of days ago.

* * *

**The Hero in Me**

What would you do if you walked passed a burning building when you could hear someone screaming from inside? Would you jump at the chance to save them? Now that I think about it, I'm glad that I did decide to save them. You see, I saved someone that night that is very important to me now. With some people, it would not be their first priority to save someone and risk their own life. But it was my first priority…

"Austin Monica Moon!" Mike, my dad, yelled. He came stomping up the stairs to my room. I immediately tried to hide in my closet, but he opened my door faster than I could say 'pancakes'.

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

He gave me a serious look, "What is all of the flour doing on the floor in the kitchen?"

I smiled nervously. "I was trying to get the pancake mix from the top cabinet. It's not my fault that the bag got caught."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "And you didn't even think to clean it up?"

I smiled, walking downstairs while grabbing the dust pan and broom and cleaning up the mess I had left. My dad made me clean the entire kitchen as punishment for not telling him about the mess in the first place. By the time I got back to my room, I was so exhausted that I decided to take a nap.

I was woken up by the sound of my ringing phone. I checked my clock after I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. It was 12:00 am when I went to sleep. I've been sleeping for four hours! My phone was still ringing and I yawned, looking at the screen. The person calling me was my best friend Dez. He can be a bit of a goofball.

"Hello?" I muttered into the phone.

"Austin! James and Aiden just invited us to this huge party at their house tonight!" he shouted back so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Dude, I really don't feel like going."  
He scoffed and said, "We have to. If you don't go then I'm going to be all alone!"

I smiled at his voice, which got higher and higher with each word he said.

"C'mon! You've got to come with me," he added. I sighed and checked the time.

"What time is the party?" I questioned.

Dez let out a long 'hmm' and responded with, "At 8:00 pm."

"Fine," I murmured.

He seemed to be happy about it because he squealed back, "Yay! See you there buddy!" And he hung up.

I figured that it was time to get up because it was already 4:30. I slowly stumbled out of bed and down the stairs.

"Dad! Can I go to my friend's party?"

He looked up at me. He was reading a newspaper and drinking some coffee.

"You are not allowed anywhere after what you have done."

I groaned. "It wasn't that bad, dad. I could have done _something_ worse…"

He shook his head.

"If I don't go then Dez will be all alone," I complained.

"Dez? That goofball friend of yours?"

I smiled at his comment. It wasn't really mean or sad to say because everyone thinks he is a big goof. I think Dez himself thinks so too.

"C'mon dad. I'm a growing boy. I need me fun."

He laughed and put down his coffee.

"Fine. You're allowed to go. But as soon as you get back, you have to clean the whole house."

I groaned, but agreed so that Dez wouldn't bug me about not going, later on. For the next three hours, I played video games and I started to get ready, which would only take me about ten minutes. At 8:10, Dez pulled up at my house in his dad's black jeep. We both didn't want to be too early. Besides, it takes about twenty minutes to get to Aiden's house anyway and people will already be there so we can talk. I hopped down the stairs, step-by-step.

"Did your dad say you can borrow his jeep?" I asked him as soon as I got into the vehicle.

He grinned, "Nope. And he actually doesn't even know I have it."

He started the engine and we sped off down the road. The truck kept picking up speed and we reached Aiden's house in less than ten minutes. Dez yanked the keys out of the ignition and climbed out of the jeep.

"Hey buddy, you made it!" Aiden greeted us when we walked through the door. James came up behind him, grinning like an idiot.

"This guy may have gotten a little carried away and threw up on your floor."

Aiden shut the door with unnecessary force and ran to the sick boy. He was definitely not worried about the kid. He was mostly worried about the mess that he would have to clean up. James led us to the kitchen, where all of the snacks and drinks were set up. I settled with a can of fruit punch and Dez grabbed and already poured cup of soda.

I assumed that the liquid was Mountain Dew because of the light shade of yellow. But I wouldn't trust drinking anything that has been opened or prepared. Two girls walked up to me and Dez; giggling loudly. He let out a long burp. It, surprisingly, did not gross the girls out. The redhead stood closer to me and the blonde obviously liked Dez, judging by how she was leaning on him. The redhead lifted her hand and ruffled my hair.

"What's your name, cutie?"

Dez and the blonde went into the living room to watch some sports. I shifted on one foot nervously.

"Sorry. I have a…I have to use the restroom. Excuse me."

I trudged out of the kitchen and to the upstairs balcony. I didn't really have to use the restroom, if you did not already realize that. I should be downstairs talking to Aiden, but I was just enjoying the scenery.

"Hey. If it isn't Austin Moon."

I knew that voice and I smiled and slowly turned around.

"What's up Mrs. Jefferson?"

It was Aiden's mom. You may be wondering why she was at the party. In fact, she is an amazing party planner. Believe me, it surprised me at first too, but I would have her plan my birthday party someday.

She smiled and asked, "How do you like the party so far?"

I shrugged. "It's alright. I'm just not in the partying mood."

She walked back towards the door. "Okay. Well, if you get hungry or thirsty, there are refreshments downstairs."

I looked out towards the forest that was a few miles away. "Thanks Mrs. Jefferson."

I heard the sliding door stop halfway.

"You can call me Kathy." And she left.

I stayed outside for almost an hour before Dez came out, slamming the door behind him.

"Dude, that girl just won't leave me alone!"

I chuckled and turned around, leaning against the balcony's railing.

He stared at me with wide eyes. "Seriously! I've tried everything! I even told her that I only shower once a week!"

I laughed and shook my head. "And what did she do?"

He kicked the ground with the tip of his shoe. "She told me that I was a bad liar."

We both laughed and turned to look at the street. We could hear someone calling Dez's name from inside the house. We looked at each other.

"It's her!" he yelled.

"Do you want to leave?"

He didn't even answer. He just grabbed me by my shirts collar and pulled me outside. On the way out, we saw the redhead and Kathy.

"Where are you guys going?"

I smiled, still being dragged by Dez.

"We're leaving." I waved.

As soon as we got into the jeep, he let out a sigh of relief and speeded down the road.

"That girl was annoying!"

I rolled my eyes. "You seemed to like her at first."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah. Before she got clingier than my clothes when I get out of the pool!"

I busted out laughing and BOOM!

Dez shouted in surprise and the jeep swerved to the right. Just before we hit a tree on the side of the road, we skidded to a stop in the dirt. I pushed the door open to check the damage. One of the front tires was popped with a huge metal pipe, which had a sharp point, jammed inside. I looked up at Dez and his face was masked with horror.

"Who leaves that kind of stuff in the middle of the road?!" he yelled and then his expression changed to one of realization. "Aw man, my dad is going to kill me!"

I patted his back, "You're on your own buddy. At least we got halfway so we can walk the rest."

He blinked his eyes at me. "We can't just leave it here!"

"We've got no choice. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck when you get home."

And we separated; he walked one way and I walked the other. The first five minutes into the walk, I immediately regretted not taking a jacket or a sweater with me. It was so cold outside. I wondered what would happen when Dez's dad got home and saw that his jeep was gone. More importantly, when Dez got home and told him about it. He would definitely be grounded for at least a month or two. If he gets lucky and doesn't get grounded for the rest of his life.

I'm glad I'm not in his situation because one time when I was grounded, my dad took away my video games, my TV privileges, and my pancakes. I chuckled. I love pancakes. Ahead of me I could see houses coming up.

"Finally! I'm getting closer to home," I thought to myself.

All I had to do was pass this neighborhood and my house is the next street over. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked to see if I got any new messages. The air around me began to get warmer and it got brighter. My eyes snapped up to see a tall building with flames flickering and waving behind the windows.

Uh-oh.

With my phone, I quickly dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello. This is the Miami Police Department. What is your emergency?"

"I wasn't sure if anyone knew that there was a fire on Cornelia Road."

I told them the full address.

"What do you want me t—"

I was cut off by the sound of someone screaming from inside the building.

* * *

Hope You liked it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on The Hero in Me_

"Finally! I'm getting closer to home," I thought to myself.

All I had to do was pass this neighborhood and my house is the next street over. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked to see if I got any new messages. The air around me began to get warmer and it got brighter. My eyes snapped up to see a tall building with flames flickering and waving behind the windows.

Uh-oh.

With my phone, I quickly dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello. This is the Miami Police Department. What is your emergency?"

"I wasn't sure if anyone knew that there was a fire on Cornelia Road."

I told them the full address.

"What do you want me t—"

I was cut off by the sound of someone screaming from inside the building.

* * *

My eyes widened.

"There is someone inside!"

"You have to wait until we get there."

The screaming got louder.

"They'll die if you don't get here soon!"

The lady on the phone was silent for a second.

"We are getting there as quick as we can, sir."

I was debating if I should run inside and save them myself. The screaming got quieter and I mumbled into the phone, "Not soon enough."

I bolted inside. This was crazy! How am I supposed to find the person if I couldn't hear where they were? The sound of someone banging on a wall came from one of the higher floors and I followed the noise.

"Hello?" I yelled, hoping to get their attention.

More banging. Suddenly, a large piece of wood fell directly in front of me, but I ducked before it could hit me. The banging stopped, but I could still hear the sound of faint coughing. I jumped over the plank and followed the coughing to a small closet blocked with rubble.

The coughing was coming from inside and there was also a slight weeping sound. I shoved the rubble out of the way and yanked the door open, revealing a small brunette girl who looked to be about my age. She had her head tucked into her pulled up knees, trying to keep the smoke out of her face. She lifted her head and trembled in fear.

"It's alright. C'mon, I'll get you out of here."

She placed her hand in mine and I pulled her to her feet. Walking down the first three flights of stairs wasn't easy. The girl kept tripping and stumbling, maybe too weak from breathing in all of the smoke. Eventually I decided that she was going to make this harder than it already was. So I wrapped her arms around my neck and hooked my arm under her knees, picking her up bridal style.

I speed walked down the rest of the stairs, finally reaching the front door. I pushed it open. There were still no firefighters or policemen outside. How long were they going to take? She would definitely have been dead if I hadn't gone in there to get her. Speaking of which, she must have passed out because she wasn't awake anymore.

I laid her down on the ground and waited for the police to come. Reaching over, I checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. She was. I glanced at the road. Flashing light and sirens. Thank god. The girl was in pretty good condition. She only had a few burn marks, but they weren't bad enough to cause permanent scars.

The police car pulled up first and then came the fire truck and the ambulance. A man got out of the police car, rushing to help the firemen. Two women rushed to grab the fire hose and put out the fire.

"You're very brave for running in there to help her," the ambulance driver said to me. The lady leaned down to check her pulse. "She is still breathing."

I read her name tag. Araceli Juarez. She left to go get the gurney. The cop came over to me.

"Do you know the girl?" he gestured to the girl in my lap. The girl that I saved. I shook my head.

"That wasn't wise of you, but it was very generous. Risking your life to save someone you don't even know."

I looked up at him and my eyes narrowed.

"You do it all of the time."

"Yes, but it is my job."

He stuck his hand out to shake mine.

"Officer Gabriel. I don't go by my last name."

Then he walked away. Juarez was already back with the gurney and I helped her pick the girl up and put her on it. As soon as she rolled her into the back of the ambulance, she drove off. After the fire was put out, Officer Gabriel and the two firefighters got back into their vehicles. Gabriel already left, but the firefighters stopped to talk to me. They pulled up beside me. There was one woman with straight, medium-dark brown hair and brown eyes. The other one had brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"What's your name?" the driver asked me.

"Austin Moon."

"Ileana," she replied back. "And this is Eileen."

I nodded.

"We wanted to thank you for your help. If you hadn't done what you did, that girl probably would have died."

"You're welcome," I said.

They both smiled at me and drove off. But I realized that I never found out the girl's name.

I walked the rest of the way home. My dad should be asleep already. I stumbled through the door, making way more noise than I wanted to.

"Where have you been? I called Aiden's mom and she said that the party was already over and that you had left."

"It's a long story."

He looked at me and crossed his arms, "Well then you'd better start telling it."

I sighed.

"Dez picked me up in his dad's jeep, but his dad didn't know he had it. So we got to the party and these two girls were bothering us, so we left early. When we were on our way back here, one of the tires on the jeep popped because he ran over a piece of metal. And then we had start walking home. When I was walking down Cornelia Road, I saw this huge fire. So I called the police. But I could hear someone screaming form inside. Then I ran in to save them because the police were taking too long. Anyway, I saved the girl from dying in the fire."

My dad just stared at me in shock.

"You risked your life to save a girl?"

I shrugged.

"What was her name?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you want to go see if she is okay?"

I looked up at him in surprise, a smile making its way across my face.

I swear sometimes I wish that my dad wasn't so cool.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you liked it. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to start doing it faster.

* * *

Previously on The Hero in Me

"Dez picked me up in his dad's jeep, but his dad didn't know he had it. So we got to the party and these two girls were bothering us, so we left early. When we were on our way back here, one of the tires on the jeep popped because he ran over a piece of metal. And then we had start walking home. When I was walking down Cornelia Road, I saw this huge fire. So I called the police. But I could hear someone screaming form inside. Then I ran in to save them because the police were taking too long. Anyway, I saved the girl from dying in the fire."

My dad just stared at me in shock.

"You risked your life to save a girl?"

I shrugged.

"What was her name?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you want to go see if she is okay?"

I looked up at him in surprise, a smile making its way across my face.

I swear sometimes I wish that my dad wasn't so cool.

* * *

We got into his silver Toyota Prius and drove to the Greenville Hospital. That was the most anxious fifteen minutes of my life. I know that I don't even know her, but I couldn't help but feel some sort of connection with her. The hospital is pretty nice. It has flowers and waterfall fountains outside. The people who work here are super nice.

My mom used to work here. She actually had to go visit her sister in California and she won't be coming back until the next two weeks have passed. She has been gone for three months already.

"C'mon son!" my dad shouted to me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't know I was lagging behind.

"Sorry."

The lady at the front desk was wearing a black uniform with a golden name tag. Her name was Cynthia Evans.

"How can I help you guys?"

My dad smiled at her.

"My son and I would like to see someone please," he said.

I had a feeling this wasn't going to work.

She nodded, "Name please?"

We both looked at each other, our eyes wide, and then we looked back at her. I smiled a nervous smile.

"Um… we actually don't know her name," I stuttered.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't know the patients name, then you can't see them."

She glared at us a little. I take back what I said about the people who work here being nice.

"No, wait. You don't understand! I need to see—"

"Its fine, I know him."

It was the lady from the ambulance. Juarez. Cynthia gave her an unsure look.

"I don't think—"

"He saved the girl from a fire. And I'll take them up there."

Cynthia hesitated, but nodded and gave Juarez the key card.

"Follow me," she told us.

As we were walking to the elevator, she turned her head to us and asked, "What's you name? I forgot to ask you earlier."

"Austin Moon. And this is my father, Mike Moon."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you guys."

The elevator took us up to the fifth floor and I wondered how big this hospital actually was. When the elevator doors opened, we followed her out to stand in front of two glass doors. On the other side of them there was a long hallway that stretched pretty far.

It was a good thing that the girl's room was towards the middle. Juarez grabbed the key card from her pocket and slid it into the slot. The light flashed green and the door slipped open.

"Here you go. The doctor is out at her lunch so she won't be back for a while. I'll be at the front desk downstairs if you need anything."

My dad nodded, "Thank-you."

She said, "No problem," and left, but not before giving us the card in case we needed to get back in.

It seems the girl had her own private room since there was only one bed. There were two chairs in the corner of the room at the foot of her bed. When we sat down, I looked at the girls face. She was sleeping. She looked peaceful.

"This is the girl you saved?" my dad whispered so he wouldn't wake her.

"Yeah."

"She is pretty."

I shrugged.

"Mom? Dad?" a voice came from the bed.

I stood, but made sure to keep my distance so I wouldn't freak her out. I smiled at her as she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm Austin Moon. I saved you from the fire."

The girl bit her lip, "Oh. Thank-you."

I smiled and nodded. She sat up on the bed a little just so she wouldn't have to crane her neck to see us.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

My dad stood and walked up to stand next to me.

"My son wanted to see if you were okay. And he wanted to ask you your name."

I rolled my eyes at my dad. I could have said that. She blushed and smiled smugly.

"It's Ally Dawson."

A woman with black hair and dark brown eyes walked into the room. She was wearing purple scrubs.

"Hello Allison."

Her eyes trailed over to us.

"Hello. Are you her family?"

"No. I just came to see if she was ok," I said.

"Oh, so you're the one who saved her from the fire?"

"Yup."

"Alright. Ally needs her check up, so if you could wait outside for a minute."

We sauntered outside, making sure to bring the card with us. It was several minutes before we got to come back inside. The doctor walked out the door and looked at us.

"You guys can go back in now. She could probably use the company. By the way, my name is Tammy if you need me."

I opened my mouth to tell her our names, but she cut me off.

"It's alright. You're Austin and Mike Moon."

My dad gave her a curious look.

"I'm friends with Mrs. Juarez. She told me all about you."

Tammy walked away. I unlocked the door and we went back inside. She looked kind of lonely. I would be too if I was stuck in a hospital room all day.

"So why did you decide to save me?" she asked.

I wasn't really sure what I should have replied to that.

"Well, I saw the fire so I called the police. But then I heard you screaming so I ran in to save you."

"Son…we need to go soon. I have work tomorrow and it's getting late."

I sighed, "Ok."

"Maybe we will meet up sometime?" she mumbled.

"Yeah."

She smiled at me, "Ok. Bye."

My dad started to walk out.

"Bye."

The drive home was silent and uncomfortable. It wasn't until I reached the door of the house that my dad talked to me.

"How will you talk to her again? You didn't even get her number. Or her address."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad. Just because I saved her life doesn't mean I can ask her for her address. And I most likely won't see or talk to her again."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"You never know, son."

I shook my head, smiling a little and stomped up the stairs to my room. Throwing myself onto my bed, I almost immediately fell asleep. But I got a phone call. Dez.

"Hey buddy," I muttered.

"Hey."

"So I guess you are grounded for three weeks?"

He sighed, "Nope. Three months. And I have to pay my dad for the flat tire."

"That sucks. Dez, I want to tell you something."

I told him the whole story about the fire and the girl I saved.

"Does she have a name?"

"Ally Dawson," I said as I smiled.

Ally Dawson. The petite brunette who I saved when I was walking home. The girl who I wanted to get to know better.

"Too bad I'll never get to see her again."

* * *

Hope you like it. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry! I had so much homework to catch up on and I am still struggling!

* * *

Previously on The Hero in Me

I shook my head, smiling a little and stomped up the stairs to my room. Throwing myself onto my bed, I almost immediately fell asleep. But I got a phone call. Dez.

"Hey buddy," I muttered.

"Hey."

"So I guess you are grounded for three weeks?"

He sighed, "Nope. Three months. And I have to pay my dad for the flat tire."

"That sucks. Dez, I want to tell you something."

I told him the whole story about the fire and the girl I saved.

"Does she have a name?"

"Ally Dawson," I said as I smiled.

Ally Dawson. The petite brunette who I saved when I was walking home. The girl who I wanted to get to know better.

"Too bad I'll never get to see her again."

* * *

The next day was boring enough. Dad had to go to work for several hours and I was home alone. He took my video games away. I didn't think he actually meant it when he said I was grounded. There was a note on the refrigerator.

"Austin. I will be at work for eight hours. And I took your video games away. I was not lying when I said you were grounded. I'll allow you to go outside so you won't try to kill yourself, but you can't hang out with your friends. Love, Dad."

Aw man. I grabbed my coat off of the chair and strolled outside. A grin made its way across my face. My dad said I couldn't hang out with my friends. Well…Ally isn't my friend. Yet.

I jogged down the road towards Greenville Hospital. I slammed the front doors open and ran to the desk. Cynthia Evans wasn't there, but Juarez and Tammy were. Tammy glanced at me and put her index finger up, signaling for me to wait a moment.

She turned back to Juarez and said, "I need you to take this to Nurse Phillips. She asked me for it earlier."

She handed her a box of needles and Juarez was on her way. Tammy looked at me after she left.

"Austin Moon. It's nice to see you again. Did you need something?"

I nodded, "I wanted to see Ally."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry to inform you, but Ally is gone."

My eyes widened, "What? What do you mean gone?"

She saw my expression and her eyes widened also.

"No. Not gone like that. She left the hospital last night. Her mom picked her up."

I sighed, but frowned.

"Ok. Thanks for letting me know."

Great, now I really won't ever see her again. I walked out and took the journey back home.

"Hey pretty boy."

I turned and saw the redhead from Aiden's party.

"Hey!" she yelled as I bolted down the street.

I didn't bother to look back and see if she was following me home. I was surprised when I saw my dad sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey son. Guess who I found walking down the street for a morning stroll."

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I don't really care, dad."

He glared at me.

"Fine. Then I'll send _Ally_ back home."

I stopped in my tracks.

"Ally?"

She came out of the kitchen and walked to where her stuff was.

"Look, if you don't want me here, then I will leave."

"No!"

She crossed her arms and stared at me.

"Well I'm going back to work," my dad called out from the kitchen.

"Didn't you already go?'

He shook his head.

"I couldn't. I saw her walking around and I pulled over to talk to her. She said she was bored, so I brought her here to hang out with you. You guys can hang in you room."

"But I thought I wasn't allowed to hang out with friends," I said, teasing him.

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"I'll make an exception." And he walked out.

It was completely silent and awkward when he left.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ally asked me.

Shrugging, I stomped up the stairs and gestured for her to follow me. It was a good thing my room was clean. I sat on my bed and watched her wander around my room, observing things.

"So…do you want to play some video games?"

She shook her head.

"Good. Because I have no idea where those are. Do you want to make me some pancakes?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Finally, a yes.

"What do you want to watch?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"You can pick," she said.

I decided to put in From Within because it was a scary movie, but it still had a little bit of romance in it. But I wish she would have told me that she didn't like horror movies because she fell asleep in the middle of it.

"Ally, come on," I whispered when the movie ended. "It's already 9:00, your parents will be worried about you. Wake up."

Her eyes slowly cracked open and her eyes fixed themselves on me.

"I'm sorry," she said as she sat up and yawned. "What time did you say it was?" she asked.

I looked at my clock on the nightstand.

"It's 9:05."

A loud gasp echoed through the room.

"I need to get home!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs and burst through the door after she yelled out a good-bye.

I realized that I still forgot to ask her for her number. Dang it. But when I turned around and faced the couch, I figured that I would see her again and be able to ask for it later.

Because she would be back for her bag.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. Since it is Christmas break I will be uploading a lot faster!

* * *

Previously on The Hero in Me

"Ally, come on," I whispered when the movie ended. "It's already 9:00, your parents will be worried about you. Wake up."

Her eyes slowly cracked open and her eyes fixed themselves on me.

"I'm sorry," she said as she sat up and yawned. "What time did you say it was?" she asked.

I looked at my clock on the nightstand.

"It's 9:05."

A loud gasp echoed through the room.

"I need to get home!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs and burst through the door after she yelled out a good-bye.

I realized that I still forgot to ask her for her number. Dang it. But when I turned around and faced the couch, I figured that I would see her again and be able to ask for it later.

Because she would be back for her bag.

* * *

It was almost Christmas. This means almost time for my mom to come home. I couldn't wait to see her. She was bringing her sister with her. And her sister used to live in the middle of a rainforest. Sydney promised me that she would bring me a present the next time she saw me.

I wasn't sure what it was going to be, but she never disappoints. So…they should be coming in a couple of days. I gazed out the window in my bedroom and saw children playing outside. Just like any other dull and boring day. Except there was something different.

There was snow on the ground.

I smiled and ran downstairs to grab my jacket off of the couch. When I snatched it off of the armrest, a small brown leather book fell onto the floor. I stared down at it, trying to figure out whose it was. It had a large black "A" on the front. Which meant that it had to be Ally's because it sure as heck isn't mine.

I bent down and picked it up before putting on my jacket and walking out of the house. I examined Ally's book in my hands. She must have left it here when she came to pick up her bag from my house. She should learn to keep track of her stuff.

I laughed at the thought, earning a few stares from people who were nearby. I walked into the snow covered park, hearing birds chirping and the sound of children laughing and playing. I slowly opened Ally's book and looked at the light brown pages.

"Dear Diary/ Songbook,  
Yesterday I was saved by a boy from a fire. It surprised me that he even saved me in the first place because he had nothing protecting him. He didn't even know me, but he still risked his life to save mine.  
The same day, he came to visit me in the hospital that I was in. Greenville Hospital. His name is Austin Moon and he has shaggy-blonde hair and brown eyes.  
I think, if you were standing close enough, you could see gold flecks in them. He is pretty cu—"

"Austin!"

I heard the sound of footsteps crunching the snow and they were coming my way fast. Before I could turn around to face the person, another body slammed into mine and I was pushed to the ground, falling into the snow with the person on top of me.

"Ow," I groaned as I looked up at Ally. "What did you do that for?" I asked her.

"Don't touch my book!"

She snatched it out of my hands and pushed herself off of me. I sat up and grabbed my side, groaning again.

She rolled her eyes at me, "C'mon. I couldn't have hurt you that bad."

I grinned.

"Oh, on the contrary, you are a bit more on the heavy side. You may need to lay off of the Cheetos and cupcakes."

Ally gasped and leaned towards the ground. My eyes widened as she reached down and grabbed a clump of snow, shaping it into a ball.

"No. No."

She grinned at me and lifted the ball higher, getting ready to throw it.

"Ally, drop it! Bad Ally!"

I chuckled when I realized I sounded like I was talking to a dog, but it only seemed to make her angry.

"I'm not an animal, Austin."

I took off running just as she threw it at me. It was a good thing that I was fast. I ran behind a large tree and waited. Ally was still a little ways away. I waited until she was running past the tree I was behind, and then I got a hold of her arm and pulled her to me.

Her back was against my chest and her head was turned to look at me out of the corner of her eyes. She glanced above us a couple of times.

"I told you that you were on the heavier side."

She rolled her eyes. And her foot made its way between my legs, slamming against the tree trunk. She smiled triumphantly and yanked herself out of my arms. I looked up.

Uh-oh.

The snow came falling down on my head and I was buried underneath.

"You're such a cheater, Ally," I said when I popped my head out of the snow.

"I'm just smarter than you," she replied, crossing her arms.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh really?"

She nodded. I picked up a clump of snow and balled it up.

"Because you were too busy being full of yourself that you didn't realize where you are standing."

Her expression changed into one of shock and realization as she looked up at the tree that was behind her.

With a flick of my wrist, the snowball hit the pile of white flakes and she flinched as the snow came falling down on her. I doubled over in laughter and clutched my stomach. My breath was coming out in gasps and wheezes. But I looked at the pile and Ally hasn't come up yet.

"Ally?"

I cautiously walked over to her and said, "Ally…?"

I brushed the snow aside and got a face full of it. "Dang it, Ally!" I exclaimed, wiping it off of my face.

Her giggles were echoing through the trees.

"That's what you get."

I glared at her and a growl came from deep within my throat. Ally's eyes widened and she yelped as I chased after her.

You know how you walk or run through snow and there is always one spot that is deeper than everywhere else? Well that is what happened to Ally when she was running away from me. She just seemed to disappear under it. When she didn't come back up, I ran to the spot where she fell in.

"Ally, are you okay?" I said as I pulled her out of the snow.

She came up coughing and sneezing. She was shaking so bad that you would've thought that she looked like a phone on vibrate.

When her teeth started to chatter I said, "You're going to catch a cold. Here use my jacket."

Ally shook her head. "I took some medicine at home so that I wouldn't get sick."

I rolled my eyes. "So? Just because you have a bulletproof vest on doesn't mean you should go stand in front of a firing squad."

She giggled, but stopped halfway when she sneezed again.

"Ally, Just take the jacket."

She hesitated to grab it. I sighed and walked behind her.

"You're so stubborn. I'll walk you home."

"But I just got here!"

"Jesus, Ally! Then we will go to my house! If you don't get out of this cold, then you will get sick."

I slid her arms into the jacket and zipped it up.

"Thank-you," she whispered and I nodded as I took a hold of her wrist and pulled her in the direction of my house.

* * *

Hope You liked it! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

So my mom told me at the last minute that we were going to go on vacation for Christmas. This chapter was actually supposed to be updated last week...

* * *

Previously on The Hero in Me

Ally shook her head. "I took some medicine at home so that I wouldn't get sick."

I rolled my eyes. "So? Just because you have a bulletproof vest on doesn't mean you should go stand in front of a firing squad."

She giggled, but stopped halfway when she sneezed again.

"Ally, Just take the jacket."

She hesitated to grab it. I sighed and walked behind her.

"You're so stubborn. I'll walk you home."

"But I just got here!"

"Jesus, Ally! Then we will go to my house! If you don't get out of this cold, then you will get sick."

I slid her arms into the jacket and zipped it up.

"Thank-you," she whispered and I nodded as I took a hold of her wrist and pulled her in the direction of my house.

* * *

Ally was having a sneezing fit.

"I don't understand how I got sick, but you didn't."

I shrugged. "Maybe I'm invincible."

She giggled and sat on the couch, wrapping the blanket I set out for her around her shoulders. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a mug from out of the cabinet. I filled it with milk and put it into the microwave for a minute. As it was heating up, I reached into the pantry and took out some chocolate powder and tiny marshmallows.

BEEP! BEEP!

I got the mug out and poured the powder and marshmallows in.

"What are you making?" Ally called out from the living room.

I walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Hot chocolate," I said as I handed her the mug.

She took a small sip and hummed in satisfaction.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" she asked.

"My mom is coming back home after four months of being away. And my aunt is coming with her. So, I guess I'm just going to stay here and open presents and listen to Christmas music. Nothing special."

Ally took another sip of her drink.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked her in a low voice.

She handed me the now empty mug.

"You want more?"

"No thank-you. I think I should get going. My parents might start to worry."

She headed to the front door when she realized that she still had my jacket on. She began to slide her arms out of it, but I stopped her.

"Keep it. You'll need it more than I do."

Ally smiled and blushed, and then she walked out the door. I put the mug in the sink and went up to my room. A couple of hours later, my dad got home.

"I have some good news for you, son."

I didn't answer. "I'm giving you back your privileges of video games and hanging out with your friends."

-Three days later-

My dad had me put up the Christmas tree while he worked on decorating the house. The tree was decorated with red ribbon and gold lights. The ornaments were a deep blue with red glitter snowflakes painted on each side. Yes, I know balls don't technically have sides, but you get what I mean. The stairs leading up to my room and the bathroom were decorated with fake sow and my door had a green wreath with a red bow on it.

My dad's room, which is downstairs, was painted blue with clouds and below the blue sky was a North Pole sign. It took us nearly two hours to put all of the stuff up.

Ding Dong!

I stumbled to the door and let the visitors in. But they were not just any visitors. They were my mom and my aunt. Sydney was smiling and she opened her arms, pulling me into a hug. My mom did the same when she let me go.

"It's great to see you, honey," my mom mumbled as if she were talking to a baby. Then I felt someone pinching my cheek.

"Mom!"

Sydney laughed and waltzed over to the tree.

"Look at how beautiful you made this, Austin!"

Even though she is thirty years old, I don't think she passed her immature stage. Apparently my mom went to her car when I wasn't looking because she came back with the boxes and bags.

"Austin. Could you help me with these?

I smiled, walking over and helping her put the stuff under the tree. Afterwards, I sat on the couch next to Sydney and pretty soon I was being sandwiched between her and my mom.

"So how is the jungle life?" I tried to start a conversation and break the awkward silence.

"It's super nice. Training animals is so fun. And they are so cute!"

We talked for hours, telling each other stories.

"I saved someone from dying in a burning building."

Mom's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, but Sydney just smirked.

"You could have got yourself killed! What were you thinking?!" my mom yelled.

"Ally was going to die!" I yelled back.

"Ooh, so you saved a girl. What was she like? Is she pretty?"

I ignored her and glanced at the clock. 12:00pm. The time sure did go by fast. Opening the presents was a blast. This may sound greedy, but it's great being an only child. More presents for me! I got a red and whit guitar from my dad, a keyboard from my mom, a couple of small things from everyone, and a white and green striped scarf from Sydney.

"That reminds me, Austin. I have another present for you."

Sydney walked out the door.

"She had to be careful when she was driving. The present couldn't be moved around too much."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Here you go. You might need to train her a little more. Though she won't chew or scratch your furniture."

The box she was carrying was medium sized and wrapped in green and red striped paper. Sydney placed it on the floor and stepped back. I looked at it cautiously for a few minutes before I began to tear the paper off.

The tape came off easily, but I didn't open up the flaps of the box. It started to shake and stopped abruptly after. Suddenly, the thing inside tipped the box over and slowly crawled out. It let out a small noise that sounded like a squeaky roar.

* * *

Can you guys guess what kind of animal it is? Or maybe if you have a better animal in mind, I'll go with that... Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on The Hero in Me

The box she was carrying was medium sized and wrapped in green and red striped paper. Sydney placed it on the floor and stepped back. I looked at it cautiously for a few minutes before I began to tear the paper off.

The tape came off easily, but I didn't open up the flaps of the box. It started to shake and stopped abruptly after. Suddenly, the thing inside tipped the box over and slowly crawled out. It let out a small noise that sounded like a squeaky roar.

A small mountain lion cub sat on the rug with its tail flicking back and forth. Its bright blue eyes were looking up at me, watching my every move. Her fur was a light brown, almost tan, color which made the dark black spots stand out more. The tips of her ears and paws were black as if they had been dipped into paint.

"She is only six months old. You can start thinking of a name for her," Sydney said to me.

I gaped at her.

"You're seriously giving me a pet mountain lion?"

She nodded her head. Since Sydney was a caretaker for animals, wild or not, she had a certificate that made it legal for her to have them. But I never thought that she would bring me something like this. When she told me that she had a gift for me when she came over for Christmas, I expected it to be a small trinket like a plant or some exotic candy.

Not that I'm complaining.

"Cool!"

"Oh. And here…" she muttered as she took something out of her front pocket.

She held up a yellow collar with a gold medal attached to it.

"You can have her name carved into it when you choose one. So what'll it be?"

I pursed my lips in thought and tapped my chin with my index finger.

"Nyra."

As I said this, Sydney hooked the collar around Nyra's neck.

"Her food consists of fish and animal crackers."

I looked at her oddly and she started laughing.

"I accidentally dropped some on the floor and she ate them. I never feed her, or any of the other wild animals, any meat."

Nyra began to crawl around the room, searching for something to play with. A noise echoed through the living room. It was the sound of someone knocking on the door. My dad went to open the door while I went to go find Nyra.

"Hi. Is Austin here? I wanted to bring him his gift and maybe hang out."

I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Yeah he is. You can wait for him inside."

I went back to searching. When I finally found Nyra under a table, I picked her up and walked back into the living room. Ally was sitting on the couch waiting with her hands interlocked.

"Hey Ally."

She turned at the sound of my voice and her eyes widened when she saw Nyra in my arms.

"What is that?"

I smiled at her.

"This is my Christmas present. Her name is Nyra. You want to hold her?"

Ally looked worried and hesitant for a short second before she held out her arms. Nyra practically jumped into her lap and nuzzled up to her stomach. She closed her eyes and Ally gently stroked her head.

"She likes you. See? You had nothing to worry about," I said to her quietly so I wouldn't wake the sleeping animal.

"Who gave her to you?" she whispered to me.

I pointed at Sydney and Ally nodded. She gently placed Nyra on the couch and grabbed something from out of her purse.

"I brought you a present."

The small box that she took out was a navy blue with a red ribbon tied to it. At the end, a white tag read in black letters 'To: Austin Moon'. She handed it to me and I started to untie it. The latch on the front was gold and I smiled as I flipped it open.

Inside, there was a long silver chain with a yellow and black guitar pick that was in a tiger stripe fashion. The pick was attached to the chain. I looked at her in amazement.

"How did you know I played the guitar?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head to the side.

"Your dad told me all about you when we were waiting for you to get home that one day. He said your favorite instruments are the guitar and the piano."

I gave her a hug and then I realized something.

"I got you a gift too."

I ran upstairs to my room and snatched the bag off of my desk.

"Here," I said when I handed it to her.

She pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and I took it from her. She pulled out a small black lock with a yellow music note on it. A look of confusion made its way across her face and she glanced at me.

I pointed back to the bag and she pulled out the next item. It was a bracelet with a brown key attached to it. There was a little yellow "A" painted onto the key. And that A stood for Ally.

"It's for you to put on your diary. So that no one will be able to read it."

* * *

~I just started to write "Beneath the Waves: The Sequel" and I finished the first chapter for it. I'm not sure whether to post it now or wait until later. So…I'm asking what you guys think. Should I wait or post it now? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. Actually, more than a while. But I have some major writers block for this story. In fact, if you guys have any suggestions, then I'm happy to check them out and try to put them in. I already have the main idea of what is going to happen at the fair.

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

Previously on The Hero in Me

"I got you a gift too."

I ran upstairs to my room and snatched the bag off of my desk.

"Here," I said when I handed it to her.

She pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and I took it from her. She pulled out a small black lock with a yellow music note on it. A look of confusion made its way across her face and she glanced at me.

I pointed back to the bag and she pulled out the next item. It was a bracelet with a brown key attached to it. There was a little yellow "A" painted onto the key. And that A stood for Ally.

"It's for you to put on your diary. So that no one will be able to read it."

* * *

"Thank-you," Ally said,"and you do realize that you were one of the people to look in it without my permission?"

I shrugged the question off and gave her back the tissue paper.

"I was just really bored that day and since it was in my hands, I read it."

I wasn't surprised when she dug through her bag and obtained the small, brown object. I watched as she placed the lock on top of the book and smiled.

"It's perfect," she whispered.

I don't exactly know what to think about me and Ally. Are we friends? Are we something more? I mean, yeah, I've only known her for a couple of weeks. Maybe about a month and a half. But...I don't know.

I've never felt like this for anyone else before. She is different from any girl I've ever met. Ally is cute, funny, and absolutely amazing. In that moment that I have been dozing off, I failed to notice a large group of people walking into our living room.

The first person I saw was Aiden. Then James. Their mom's and dad's were standing behind them. Kathy and Arlene. And Jeff and Reuben. Next was Tammy and Ileana, which made me wonder why they would come and how they knew where I lived.

Then there was Dez. And his mom, Daisy. And his dad, Jimmy. Dez's mom is very nice and outgoing. But his dad is usually grumpy and keeps to himself. Sometimes he can be funny. Jimmy was just standing there with his arms crossed and his face scrunched up.

"Merry Christmas!" they all yelled, raising their arms in the air. Except Jimmy.

He rolled his eyes and grunted when Daisy elbowed him in the gut. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath and looked away.

The rest of the night flew by and eventually everyone went home. I'll admit that having a bunch of people around on the holidays is pretty fun. It gets boring around here with just me, my mom, and my dad.

A soft purring noise came from Nyra who was sleeping beside me.

"Austin!" my dad called from downstairs. For a second, I thought I was in trouble but he didn't really yell.

I made my way downstairs and stood in the dining room.

"Mimi found something in the mail today."

My mom held up a blue flyer.

"The New Years Fair is the day after tomorrow. You can take Ally with you!"

I took the flyer from her.

'Come to the New Years Fair! It will be a blast!

Enjoy our lovely performances that we have in store for you!

We have everything from Cotton Candy and Churros to Fireworks and Celebrity Singers!

So come this Friday from 12:00pm to 12:00am'

"I don't even know if her parents will let her go," I said as I gave the paper back to my mom.

"That is why you ask her. Actually, you can ask her today."

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"What?"

"Your mom is inviting them over."

"Who is them?"

My mom answered with, "Ally...and her parents."

Nyra came bounding out of the living room and attacked my shoe laces. Which reminded me, I have to buy her some toys to play with.

"You're not serious, are you?"

But I could tell that she was as soon as she got her phone out.

"Where did you even get her phone number from?" I asked when she started to dial it.

All I got was a 'shh' and a wave of her hand.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to speak with the parents of Ally Dawson. Oh, hi Ally. May I speak with your parents? Ok, thank-you sweetie."

Moments later, my mom spoke again.

"Hello Mrs. Dawson. This is Mimi Moon, the mother of Austin Moon. He is Ally's friend. We wanted to invite you over to our house for dinner. Um...around 5:00? Ok, see you then. Bye."

I gave her a look.

"Really mom?! What if her parents don't like me?"

She smacked her lips.

"Oh don't be silly Austie. Everyone loves you."

With that said, she pinched my cheeks.  
"Whatever. As long as you don't do that when they get here."

A couple of hours later, the doorbell ringed and my mom answered it. The woman was taller than my mom but not by much. She had reddish hair and brown eyes. The man was slightly shorter than the woman and he had light brown hair. It was kind of grey. His eyes were brown also.

Behind them, stood Ally.

She was looking down with her hands behind her back. I smiled at her but she just stared at me and looked back down. One thought crossed my mind.

What is wrong with her?

Something had to have happened for her to act all mopey and sad. Ally was acting completely different from what she used to be like. It was like she had another side of her and it decided to show.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Moon. How are you?" Ally's mom said.

"I'm positively fine. Dinner is already made and we are having Spaghetti with Meatballs."

The Dawsons walked inside our home and into the dining room. I managed to sneak a glance at Ally and saw that she was still looking down but her hands were interlocked on the table.

I knew that later on I would figure out why she was acting this way.

* * *

If you guys want to give me suggestions for Beneath the Waves: The Sequel, I will be glad to check those out as well.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time guys. It's because my email address got hacked or something so im going to make a new fanfiction account and will start updating from there.


End file.
